Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 047
Dungeon Dice Monsters, Part 2, known as Showdown! Dungeon Dice Monsters in the Japanese Version is the forty-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on March 20, 2001 and in the US on November 2, 2002. __TOC__ Summary Yami Yugi and Duke Devlin have agreed to play a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. If Yami wins, Joey will be released from being Duke's servant for a week -- a job that, at the moment, involves Joey wearing a dog suit. But if Duke wins, Yami must never play Duel Monsters again, giving up his title of "King of Games" to Duke. The duel arena reconfigures itself to reveal a grid of squares. Also, the duelists' podiums now have three illuminated hearts on them. As the combatants take up their places, Yami sees that the podium is now different, featuring a similar grid of squares instead of the usual field of card zones. There is also a small computer monitor and keyboard, which Duke describes as the Help Screen, just in case Yami can't keep up with the rules. This brings up the next problem: Yami has no idea how this game works, but Duke apparently does. First, a bin opens near Yami, holding dozens of dice in multiple colors and with a variety of symbols on them. Duke says that Yami must choose 15 of the dice to use during this game. Yami's friends protest that he should explain what the dice do first, but Duke doesn't indulge them, instead holding out the 15 dice he's already picked. Yami selects his dice anyway, and they put them into a compartment that will shuffle the dice. Duke takes his turn first, and the podium gives him three of his dice at random. Duke rolls them, and two of the dice come up with the same symbol. Duke identifies this symbol as a Summon Crest, but Yami's wonder only increases when Duke picks up one of these two dice and presses it into one of the squares of the grid on his podium. A hologram of the die appears on the corresponding square in the arena, and the die unfolds into six red squares leading away from the foot of Duke's podium. The square upon which the die was placed now has a bright sphere that reshapes itself turning into a monster, "Ryu-Kishin". Duke explains that, when a player rolls two Summon Crests, one of those dice can be used to summon a monster. These monsters then have the ability to move around on the created squares. The aim is to reach the opponent and attack one of the three Heart Points. Each attack eliminates one Heart Point, and when a player loses all three, that player loses. After Duke throws his two unused dice back into the shuffler, Yami begins his turn. He takes his three dice and rolls them decisively. To his shock, none of the resulting symbols match. Duke is not surprised, saying that his dice were at too high a level. Looking for an explanation, Yami examines his dice and realizes that there is only one Summon Crest on each of them. Duke explains that the Summon Crests on dice also feature their levels, and Level 4 dice only have one Summon Crest each. On the other hand, Duke was using Level 1 dice, which have four Summon Crests each. Of course, his monster is not strong, but at this stage, it's better to go for a higher chance of summoning. Yami realizes that most of the dice he picked were high-level ones, and his friends object, saying that Yami should be given a chance to re-select his dice. But Duke refuses that, and he takes his next turn. Over the next few rounds, Duke summons monster after monster (including one high-level throw that only summons a closed treasure chest), while Yami can't summon anything. He does get two Summon Crests once, but Duke shoots him down by pointing out that the Levels of the paired dice have to match for the summon to occur. In very little time, the red squares from Duke's unfolding dice are well into Yami's half of the arena, and every die placed is one more opponent for Yami to face. Gathering all his will, Yami throws his next three dice, and he gets the high-level summon -- "Mighty Mage". He uses his monster's ability to launch the first attack of the game, destroying one of Duke's monsters. Duke remains unworried, summoning another monster with low stats. On Yami's next turn, he's happy to see that he got some of the low-level dice he picked, and the opportunity pays off with a second monster. When Duke's next turn doesn't deliver two Summon Crests, things finally seem to be turning around. But this relief is cut off when Duke says he didn't want another monster this turn. He reminds his opponent that all non-Summon Crests that are rolled get stored in the player's Crest Pool until they get used. With this roll, Duke has increased his store of Magic Crests, and he uses four of them to activate the ability of his most recent monster. From across the playing field, "Blast Lizard" destroys Yami's low-level monster. Yami is back to fighting for his life, and he manages to summon one more monster, but Duke's monsters are already closing in. All too soon, the first one arrives in front of him, and with a blast of fire from "Gator Dragon's" mouth, Yami has lost one-third of his life. Yami is in a tight spot, and Duke drives the point home with his latest taunt, revealing not only his skill, but also the fact that he's the inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters, which shocks Yami and his friends. So much is on the line, but how is Yami supposed to win against the creator of their game? Featured Duels: Yami Yugi vs. Duke Devlin, Part 1 The Duel featured in this episode uses Dungeon Dice Monsters rules. '' ''Note 1: Please note that they do not often show the dice pool or show the dice result clear enough for us to see. As a result, the total may be wrong. In order to do this as accurately as possible, I had to go back and check several times and calculate what they use. Most of the time the dice pool is wrong. Note 2: Please note that the monster stats are not always the same as the real life game on the card text. Turn 1: Duke White Dice: Summon LV2 Green Dice: Summon LV2 Yellow Dice: Movement Total = Movement: 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Magic: 0 Trap: 0 Turn: Summons "Ryu-Kishin" (ATK: 10 / DEF: 10 / HP: 10) Turn 2: Yugi White Dice: Summon LV2 Blue Dice: Defense Blue Dice: Trap Total = Movement: 0 ATK: 0 DEF: 1 Magic: 0 Trap: 1 Turn: Skips turn due to not being able to summon. Turn 3: Duke Green Dice: Movement X2 Yellow Dice: Summon LV2 Red Dice: Summon LV2 Total = Movement: 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Magic: 0 Trap: 0 Turn: Summons "Yaranzo" (ATK: 10 / DEF: 10 / HP: 10) and moves him up 1 space (3 left) Turn 4: Yugi White Dice: Movement White Dice: Defense Blue Dice: Summon LV2 Total = Movement: 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 2 Magic: 0 Trap: 1 Turn: Skips turn due to not being able to summon. Turn 5: Duke Green Dice: Movement X2 Green Dice: Summon LV2 Red Dice: Summon LV2 Total = Movement: 5 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Magic: 0 Trap: 0 Turn: Summons "Gator Dragon" (ATK: 10 /DEF: 10 / HP: 10) and moves him up 1 space (4 left) Turn 6: Yugi White Dice: Summon LV4 White Dice: Trap Blue Dice: Summon LV2 Total = Movement: 0 ATK: 0 DEF: 1 Magic: 0 Trap: 2 Turn: Skips turn due to not being able to summon. Turn 7: Duke Black Dice: Summon LV4 Green Dice: Movement X2 Red Dice: Summon LV4 Total = Movement: 6 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Magic: 0 Trap: 0 Turn: Item Summons a chest Turn 8: Yugi White Dice: Summon LV4 White Dice: Defense Blue Dice: Attack Total = Movement: 1 ATK: 1 DEF: 3 Magic: 0 Trap: 2 Turn: Skips turn due to not being able to summon. Turn 9: Duke Green Dice: Movement X2 Green Dice: Summon LV2 Yellow Dice: Summon LV2 Total = Movement: 8 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Magic: 0 Trap: 0 Turn: Summons "The 13th Grave" (ATK: 10 / DEF: 0 / HP: 10) Turn 10: Yugi White Dice: Summon LV4 White Dice: Summon LV4 Blue Dice: Magic Total = Movement: 1 ATK: 1 DEF: 3 Magic: 1 Trap: 2 Turn: Summons "Mighty Mage" (ATK: 30 / DEF: 20 / HP: 50) and moves him 1 space (0 left) and attacks "The 13th Grave" destroying it (0 left) Turn 11: Duke Green Dice: Summon LV2 Green Dice: Summon LV2 Red Dice: Movement x2 Total = Movement: 10 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Magic: 0 Trap: 0 Turn: Summons "Blast Lizard" (ATK: 10 / DEF: 10 / HP: 20) Turn 12: Yugi Red Dice: Summon LV2 Blue Dice: Summon LV2 Blue Dice: Magic Total = Movement: 0 ATK: 0 DEF: 3 Magic: 2 Trap: 2 Turn: Summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (ATK: 10 / DEF: 10 / HP: 10) Turn 13: Duke Green Dice: Magic Red Dice: Magic Red Dice: Movement Total = Movement: 11 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Magic: 2 Trap: 0 Turn: Moves "Blast Lizard" 4 spaces (7 left) & uses its Special Attack to destroy "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (0 left) Turn 14: Yugi Red Dice: Attack Blue Dice: Attack White Dice: Attack Total = Movement: 0 ATK: 3 DEF: 3 Magic: 2 Trap: 2 Turn: Skips turn due to not being able to summon. Turn 15: Duke Yellow Dice: Summon LV2 Red Dice: Summon LV2 Red Dice: Movement X2 Total = Movement: 9 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Magic: 0 Trap: 0 Turn: Summons "Dark Assailant" and moves "Blast Lizard" and "Gator Dragon" up 2 spaces each (7 left) Turn 16: Yugi Red Dice: Attack Blue Dice: Summon LV3 White Dice: Summon LV3 Total = Movement: 0 ATK: 4 DEF: 3 Magic: 2 Trap: 2 Turn: Summons "Thunder Ball" (ATK: 10 / DEF: 10 / HP: 30) Turn 17: Duke Blue Dice: Attack Red Dice: Movement Green Dice: Movement Total = Movement: 9 ATK: 1 DEF: 0 Magic: 0 Trap: 0 Turn: Moves "Blast Lizard" and "Gator Dragon" up 1 space each (7 left). "Gator Dragon" attacks Yami Yugi's Heart Point directly (0 left) (Yugi: 3 → 2 HP) Duel continues next episode. Errors -The first scene of Duke's first roll shows the white and yellow dice with LV2 Summon crests and the green one with a Movement crest, but in a close-up of the green die, it has changed to a LV2 Summon crest. -In Duke's hand of his second roll, the three dice include a yellow die with a LV2 Summon crest. However, his dice roll first shows the yellow die with a Summon crest without the 2 on it and a red die with a LV2 Summon crest, so the Summon crests were not the same level after the roll and therefore a monster would've not been able to be dimensioned. However, the next scene changes the yellow die to show a Summon crest with 2 on it, making the Summon crests equal levels and Duke summons Yaranzo. -Yugi's three dice all show Summon LV4 crests when he first grabs them. However, one of his two white dice shows a normal Summon crest of LV1 after the roll, so the LVs shown on the dice changed, and with them different, he should not have been able to summon the Mighty Mage. Trivia * Unlike the original version in the manga, Dungeon Dice Monsters includes monsters from Duel Monsters. The monsters Yugi and Duke play during their game are a mix of the ones they used in the original story and several from Duel Monsters. The Duel Monsters Yugi plays are ones he himself has used while dueling. * Duke summoning "Ryu-Kishin" for the first move of the game is likely a reference to the 9th chapter of the manga, "The Cards with Teeth (Part 1)" where Kaiba summons the same monster in the first fully shown Duel of the franchise, which also made it the first monster to be summoned "for real" instead of just normal card play. * In the dub, Duke accuses Yugi of being a cheater. However, he is the one who was cheating as he made Yami Yugi play a "shell game", which is unfair to the opposing player. * When Yugi chooses his dice and throws them into the compartment to shuffle them, he is shown to hold 3 Yellow dice and 4 Green dice, which he is never shown to use throughout the game. Duke Devlin does the same and throws in 4 Blue dice in the compartment, but it is later revealed he only has one Blue die. Differences in Adaptations *In the dub, every single crest on the die was redesigned and there are several instances where the crests don't match and cause discrepancies in the game. The original designs are left in in the "Yu-Gi-Oh! Classic" release of the series. *The word Otogi on the cheerleaders' sashes is removed from the dub.